


Homecoming

by eva6



Category: Neon Genesis Evangelion
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-30
Updated: 2018-01-30
Packaged: 2019-03-11 08:53:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 39
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13520829
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eva6/pseuds/eva6
Summary: Companion piece to She had a heart.Shinji was glad he had someone to come  home to.





	Homecoming

She was his only home now.

She meant everything to him.

She would never leave him.

She was one of the few people to provide comfort.

She was also one of the few people to stick around for him.


End file.
